birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Looney Games Bloopers/Super Blooper Sunshine
Super Blooper Sunshine was the eighteenth episode of Looney Games Bloopers. Premise The Human Sunshine Project gets tracked down, instead of Code LTIB. Things get kinda crazy after Dragonlord, Rooster, and Roy G. Balloon were invited into a Shelter Run by Slide Secretii. Tantrums # Lily Secretii throws a tantrum upon seeing Wile E. Coyote share her event. # Turbo Secretii throws a tantrum after realizing Patty shared her event. # Dirt Secretii throws a tantrum after seeing George Raven share her event. # George Raven throws a tantrum after Dirt Secretii called him "George". # Guy proceeds to throw a second tantrum after catching "repetitus scenarius". # Samey throws a tantrum after realizing Hillary Secretii made a mistake in killing her instead of Bowser Junior. Images Super Blooper Sunshine Ending.png|The ending of the episode, where Dragonlord's victory pose blows away seven other characters. Transcript Hillary: This is bad... really bad..... Dirt: Dragonlord's darkness is spreading to the other places in Birdietalk Productions... Slide: While Sam and the others are off doing their thing, let's try to win an episode... Turbo: And I'll try my best to stay away from Dragonlord... although it won't be easy... Chris: Sound that horn! Turbo: Of course I have feathers. Turbo Track, remember? Lily: (sudden tantrum!!!) NO NO NO NO NO NO DAMN DAMN DAMN CR*P CR*P CR*P WILE E. COYOTE HOW DARE YOU SHARE MY EVENT IF YOU SHARE MY EVENT ONE MORE TIME I WILL PUSH YOU OFF A CLIFF YOU LAZY FAILING SON OF A BITCH!!! (Cue an explosion.) Turbo: That reminds me. (sudden tantrum!!!) NO NO NO NO NO NO NO SKIES SKIES SKIES SLIDES SLIDES SLIDES PATTY HOW DARE YOU USE THE SAME EVENT I USED IF YOU SHARE EVENTS ONE MORE TIME I WILL SEND DRAGONLORD TO KILL YOUR ASS YOU LAZY UNLUCKY S-RANKERED SON OF A BITCH!!! (Cue an explosion.) Cameron: Two tantrums in the same Bloodbath? We better add more events to make sure that doesn't happen as often! Chris: Good idea, Cameron. Also, Turbo! I cannot believe you mentioned Dragonlord in your tantrum, even though you really hate him! Turbo: Oh sphincter, I meant to say Bowser Junior! Dunstan: Thanks a lot, BT Productions. Nitasha: You're welcome. Anything I can do to help out in smoothing out the episode. Dirt: A job well done for the dirty Secretii! I forced Luigi to actually kill some character! Slide: I need the necessary supplies for the win. Lily: Ohh... give me another drink, spiked with grimy waters... Dirt: (sudden tantrum!!!) NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!! GEORGE RAVEN HOW DARE YOU SHARE MY EVENTS IF YOU DO IT AGAIN I SHALL SPRAY YOU DOWN WITH MY DIRTY WATER YOU BIIIIIII-OTCH!!! (Cue an explosion.) Guy: Tantrum... is... coming... on... (tantrum!) HEEEEEEEE-AAAAA DIRT SECRETII IF YOU CALL ME GEORGE ONE MORE TIME I WILL SIC GUY THE WHITE ON YOU, YOU SECRETII DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS DOOFUS!!! (Cue an explosion.) Lily: Dunstan cannot really throw a tantrum since she got killed by Guy... Turbo: Where is Slide?! Chris: I assigned Slide a different event than what she really got. Here it is. Pikachu: Oh, so Slide got the Rooster?! Mario: I'll allow it. Lily: Oh, so Turbo was serious about sending Dragonlord after Patty. Well done. You just sent your most hated enemy after who is considered the unluckiest S-Ranker alive. Guy: Repetitus tantrum is coming on. (tantrum!) NO NO NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!! WHY DID THE TWO EXPLOSIONS KILL FOUR CHARACTERS EACH PLEASE GIVE ME AN EXPLOSIVE THAT WILL KILL LESS THEN FOUR BEFORE I LET LOOSE THE SUPER REPETITUS YOU BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD!!! (Cue an explosion.) Slide: Dear diary, Barry and Dave are doing a good job since getting married. It could be happily ever after provided Patty doesn't divorce them. Speaking of happily ever after, the way I will have mine is if I have a baby. The problem is, Secretii Rule number nine states that Secretiis must remain single at all times. So a baby may be impossible, and I will remain in despair even if Dragonlord goes down for good. Signed, Slide Scivolski Secretii. Brush any jokes off. Super Secretiis are brave. I have you now, Rooster. Dragonlord. Roy. Dragonlord: Chill... Dragonlord... it's just a shelter run... Roy: Just relax! Don't throw a tantrum! Dragonlord: Sorry, Roy. I was just teasing the tantrum! Rooster: Well don't do it again. Slide: I could hear something going on in my shelter... Slime: Roy! For making Dragonlord almost throw a tantrum, you are going to get it! Roy: But it was Slide's fault for starting this shelter run! Slime: No buts! You are getting what you deserve! Lily: Meanwhile, I am just here... drinking grimy water like I usually do... (Fast foward a bit.) Chris: Okay, I fully caught up to Dragonlord and Rooster... Dragonlord: I knew I made the right decision... The Feast really is a trap. Bowser Jr.: Did you really think I would be forgotten?! I am still here. Samey: Don't forget about me either. Dragonlord: I hope this teaches Barry a lesson about stealing my crown! Ahh yes, the ancestor of all signs. Bowser Jr.: We would've gotten nowhere without them. Cynthia: Agree. The sign invasion is an important event around here. Hillary: Revenge... bitch! Bowser Jr.: But I was the one who killed you, not Samey! Hillary: But still, revenge is revenge. Samey: Take it easy, Samey. Hillary only made a mistake. Remain. Calm. Uh oh! Tantrum... is... coming... on! (tantrum!) NO NO NO DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT HILLARY SECRETII THAT WAS UNFAIR OF YOU TO EXACT YOUR REVENGE ON ME SO YOU COULD LEAVE POOR BOWSER JUNIOR VICTIM TO DRAGONLORD'S Z-MOVE YOU SECRETII BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD!!! (Cue an explosion.) Barry: Samey, are you alright? Samey: I am okay, Barry. I think Hillary needs to apologize for mistaking me for Bowser Junior. Dr. Mario: That's alright, Samey. Even the Secretiis need a blooper every once in a while. Barry: Although, I think we need to get the hell out of here... Turbo: What are you talking about? Hillary made a small mistake, the simulation should still be going on since we left when Lily and Slide were still alive, and we ending up deviating twice because of Slide, Dragonlord, and Rooster. Barry: No... Turbo. Lily forgot to tend to hunger all this time... and Slide had a nightmare about somebody else killing her. Samey: And knowing the nature of the nightmare events, Slide really did get killed on the night she had it! Turbo: You are trying to say that Lily and Slide died off-screen. Chris: Yes. I didn't catch those events, since I was trying to focus on the shelter runs of Dragonlord and Rooster. Barry is right. We should get moving. Cameron: But why? When I checked on Dragonlord, he is holding still. Chris: Cameron, Dragonlord is holding back his power until I tell him he has won. You have enough time to get out, but not much. Cynthia: Chris, don't say "he was won", that's just daring him to release the victory pose! I will do the job. (Cynthia walks over to Dragonlord and lets him know that he has won. She slowly steps back over to Chris.) Cameron: What did you do... Cynthia?! I must keep an eye on him now, thanks to you... (Cameron brings out his camera.) Dragonlord: (yelling) ALRIGHT!!! (he tones down the voice somewhat) Wa-hah-hah-hah!!! I shall take the helm of this realm, now that the winner of this episode of LGB is me!!! It is mine! (suddenly yelling, again!) ALL MINE!!! WA-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!!! (Dragonlord's laughing causes a fierce darkness to blow around the BrantSteele arena.) Sam: What's going on here-WAAGH!!! (Sam is blown away) Scotty: Sam, Sam?! Are you alright?! AAAAAH!!! (Scotty is blown away) (Turbo, Hillary, Dr. Mario, Barry, and Bowser Junior proceed to get blown away after Sam and Scotty, while Chris and Cynthia bring out the credits screen to end the LGB episode.) Trivia Word of Birdietalk Productions confirms that the ending was somewhat unintentional. The only goal in mind at the moment was that Dragonlord and Rooster survived. Category:BrantSteele Category:Events Category:LGB